The proposal is for the establishment of a six (6) to eight (8) week in-patient alcoholism rehabilitation and treatment units for alcoholics in Nassau County, New York. Existing services established by the Alcohol Addiction Services Unit of the Nassau County Department of Drug and Alcohol Addiction include in-patient detoxification for the acutely ill, family services, out-patient services and a Halfway House. The proposed rehabilitation unit would serve the detoxified alcoholic with the full range of available alcoholism treatment modalities. Articulation with existing alcoholism services will provide a full continuum of services for the alcoholic and his family.